


This is my Boyfriend

by Ihateeveryone2002



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateeveryone2002/pseuds/Ihateeveryone2002
Summary: My parents are extremely homophobic and they're visiting, so can you pretend to be my boyfriend as an extra "fuck you"?





	This is my Boyfriend

"So we'll be there tomorrow. See you then, son." The tone in which she spoke held very little affection, like she was simply going through the motions to keep up the pretence of having a perfectly functioning family. To be fair, it's a bit difficult to carry on said act when she and his father had kicked him out at nineteen after finding him in bed with another boy, but they seemed to have conveniently forgotten that minor detail. 

But as much as he would have liked to make his thoughts known, his mum hung up, leaving no room for objection. 

"Fuck!" 

Phil, who had been making cookies just for the fun of it, emerged from the kitchen still wearing oven gloves, features laced with concern, though it was difficult to take him seriously with flour splattered across his face. 

"You okay? What happened?" 

Dan let out an exaggerated sigh, collapsing further into his sofa crease, "my parents are coming over tomorrow and you already know my opinion on them" His voice was ice cold, shoulders tensed at his sides, not relaxing even when Phil came to sit next to him. 

His parents only reached out to him again about a year ago now, and to be honest, he'd barely spared them a second thought before then, more than happy with the life he had built with Phil, his best friend, the person who had been there for him when no one else was. 

His parents were... Well they were extremely homophobic, and Dan never truly understood the extent of their beliefs until they kicked him out all those years ago, and though time had passed, it wasn't something he could forgive nor forget. 

*

Dan could barely believe his eyes when he saw his dad calling him one late autumn afternoon, someone he thought he'd never have to speak to again. He had half a mind to ignore it and block the number, forgetting it never happened, but that was childish. As happy as he was with his life, holding grudges didn't do anyone any good.  

"Hello?" He finally said, holding his phone to his ear tightly. The line was quiet for a moment, as if the person on the other end was surprised he had picked up at all, which was understandable. 

"Hello Dan." The gruff voice of his dad sounded through his phone, and though it was calm now, he knew how loud it could get. 

"Can I help you?" Dan decided to skip the formalities and cut straight to the chase; his parents wouldn't have contacted unless they needed something. 

"Me and your mother have been talking," Dan waited for a long winded explaination as to why they needed him, "and we want to get back in touch with you." 

To say the statement threw him off was an understatement to say the least, as it took his dad to ask if he was still there to get him to respond, but he couldn't think of anything more to say than "okay." 

"I just think we left it at a bad place," a severe understatement, but he stayed unresponsive, "and now that time has passed, we think you've grown out of your, uh, phase, and we can act like a proper family again." 

Dan couldn't begin to explain how much he wanted to punch his father through his phone screen, but instead he sat and listened, seething. 

*

Granted, his parents seemed to at least try to make an effort from then on, even if it was only a five minute call every few months, and even then, they didn't seem to love him like a parent should, instead a quick "hello, how have you been? Goodbye, talk to you in a few months if we still care enough." 

Phil was still sat next to him, now having taken off his oven gloves so as to be able to hug him comfortably, and the contact was both very much needed and appreciated. 

"I'll be there the whole time, you know that, right?" He rubbed small circles on Dan's back, like a massage that somehow managed to melt his worries away, instead replacing them with an idea that would either put his parents in their place or make them hate him even more than they did already.

"Radical conceptussy." He pulled away from Phil suddenly, grinning mischievously as Phil watched on with a mixture of fear and intrigue.

"So my parents are extremely homophobic," Phil's eyes darkened, having heard the full story and basing his opinion of Dan's parents off that alone, "so maybe could you pretend to be my boyfriend as an extra fuck you?" 

It was definitely a wild idea, but by no means was Phil opposed to it; in fact he wanted to give a metaphorical middle finger to the people who had disowned Dan just because he happened to like boys. It was a frankly invalid reason to stop loving your own son. 

"I'm down," Phil grinned, "so what's the plan?"

*

The next morning, Phil entered the living room to see Dan already awake with the TV blaring, playing an anime that he must have watched a thousand times, but the blank look in his eyes suggested he wasn't giving it even the slightest bit of attention.

"Hey, Dan," Phil let himself fall down onto the sofa, stretching himself out so as to softly nudge him with his foot, "how you feeling?" 

Dan dragged his eyes away from the TV, not that he cared much for it anyway, to meet Phil's gaze, "terrified but it'll be so worth it." 

"That's the spirit!" Phil laughed, staring up at the ceiling above him, "I can't wait to see the look on your parent's face." 

*

The silence that had reined over the apartment was broken at about three in the afternoon by a knock at the door, and it didn't take a genius to work out who it was.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Dan jumped up from the sofa suddenly, darting for the door, but not before plumping up the cushion to hide the crease that had formed over many years of computer browsing, not that he wanted his parents to know that. 

"It'll be fine, Dan." Phil went to stand up, but Dan pushed him back down gently.

"You wait there, it'll be more effective." He didn't elaborate on this, for a second later, he was gone, opening the door. Phil strained his ears to hear two new people, a man and a woman, though it was the man who did most of the talking, and even then, it was minimal. He heard Dan invite them into the living room and felt himself tense instinctually. 

Dan's parent's froze upon seeing Phil, who simply waved, trying his best to give what he hoped look like a friendly smile. Dan cleared his throat, settling himself next to Phil.

"This is Phil," he said in a clear, confident voice that sounded strange considering who these people were, "my boyfriend." Dan suddenly held Phil's hand tightly in his own as if to illustrate his point, his parent's eyes burning into the gesture. They didn't say a word, but Phil could see his boyfriend's self satisfied smirk out of the corner of his eyes. 

*

Dan decided to help Phil with cooking the spaghetti Bolognese they were having for dinner, as spending too much time around his parents would probably take a toll on his mental well-being. That and he just didn't want to hear the abuse that would surely be thrown his way if Phil wasn't present. 

But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't got a thrill from the anger that was so blatantly radiating from their general direction, and to call his sexuality a "phase"? After this visit, he was sure they'd push off knowing their son wasn't about to change to make them happy. He'd be sure of that. 

"Hey babe?" Dan said sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes as Phil continued stirring the sauce in the pot, his cheeks dusted a pale shade of red, though it may have just been from the heat of the kitchen. 

"Yeah?"

"Is it nearly ready?" Dan didn't actually care whether the food was ready or not - his parents could starve for all he cared - no, he just wanted to see how Phil would react to such a term of address, just for his own amusement of course. It wasn't like his parents were watching their every move; at this very moment they were sat at the dining table, probably inspecting every little item in the room thinking of ways to criticize it. 

"Yeah, actually!" Phil flustered before spooning portions onto plates and handing two to Dan for him to carry out to his parents, but as he walked down the corridor to the living room, he heard their voices, and it was impossible to not hear his name. 

"I thought it was just a phase!" His dad hissed, though he wasn't making any effort to be quiet. 

"We can leave in the morning," his mum replied in the same hushed tone, her voice the epitome of disgust, "say something came up." Unbelievable, but honestly, Dan wasn't surprised they'd try to pull something like this. He'd just have to lay it on extra thick with Phil, wouldn't he? If he was lucky, he'd get them out of the apartment in a few hours. 

"Here's your dinner!" Dan tried to put on a happy voice, but he was sure it came out as more sarcastic than anything. Not a moment later, Phil sat down next to Dan opposite the parents, with their own food, and an extremely awkward silence fell over the group. 

Dan had heard exactly what they were going to do, now it was just a case of when they were going to do it.

"We got a call while you were in the kitchen," his mum said suddenly. Very convenient timing, "gran's fallen ill and we need to go back to look after her." It was a very poor lie in itself, but the fact that they were using his grandmother as an escape was pathetic, disgusting, even. They didn't look remorseful at all, almost as if they were waiting to see if this excuse was sufficient. 

"I hope she's okay." The sarcasm in his voice was obvious, but they either didn't pick up on it or simply chose to ignore it, for not a moment later, they began eating like nothing had happened. 

Phil placed his hand on the table, face up, and Dan took this as the cue to him to hold it again so it was impossible for his parents to miss. 

Dan and Phil had held hands platonically before, but this situation was different; it was meant to have romantic connotations, but by no means was Dan against it. In fact, it felt nice to have someone on his side for a change. It used to always be his parents against him. Now, it was his parents against both of them, and this time, he was winning. 

Another idea flashed through his head, but his main concern wasn't what his parents would think, instead it was more about how Phil would react. But as if they'd had the same thought, Phil glanced over, gripping his hand a tad tighter. With both of his parent's attention on them, Dan leaned towards Phil, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

His mum stared at the two men, her wide eyes more or less popping out of her head as his dad was positively fuming, sending his fork clattering down onto his plate. 

"I think we should go to bed now so we can get an early start tomorrow." He grunted, not waiting for a response from his son before heading towards Dan's room, his mum following behind, sending disgusted glances in his direction. 

Once they were out of earshot, Dan started laughing, only light giggles at first until they progressively became louder until he was leaning against Phil's shoulder for support, completely forgetting that their hands were still intertwined. Or maybe they were aware, they just couldn't find it in themselves to let go. 

"No offence, Dan, but your parents are twats." Phil smiled into Dan's curls, which were now directly below his chin.

"None taken." Dan grinned, lifting himself back up so they were face to face, both of them filled with euphoria at the fact that his parent's were, indeed, twats, and they had managed to drive them out of their home; they weren't welcome, but it wasn't like Dan was about to say that anytime soon.

"Their face when I kissed your cheek, though!" Dan laughed again, "they were acting like we'd properly made out!" The thought sent a chill down his spine; it wasn't something he was opposed to at all, except this whole thing was meant to be for show, right?

"Do you want to?" Phil said in what could have been passed of as a jokey tone, yet it held an underlying tone of seriousness that Dan just couldn't ignore.

"That's kinda gay, Phil." Dan smiled before leaning forwards again, only this time, his lips pressing softly against Phil's before pulling away again, standing up and holding his hand out for the other to take. 

"I think it's time we went to bed, too." Phil was quite obviously speechless, taking Dan's hand without any objections, though if anything, he'd desperately wanted the kiss to carry on longer than it had. 

Because his parents were sleeping in his room, Dan had no other choice than to sleep in Phil's, not that that was a bad thing at all, and in a few moments, both men were in bed, legs tangled under the duvet and snuggled into each other. 

"Was that kiss... Just for show?" Phil asked quietly into the dip of Dan's neck where it met his shoulder.

"Well my parents weren't around, so I'd say no." He could feel Dan smile above him and he just couldn't help himself from pushing upwards to kiss him fully on the lips, much like earlier back at the dining table, but this time with much more passion and unspoken words of affection. 

If it was possible for their limbs to get even more muddled under the sheets, then they did, becoming even more so the longer the kiss went on, and at some point, Phil rolled them over so he was on top, kissing down his jaw onto his neck, where he knew he was sensitive, finding a good spot and sucking it hard. 

It was quite funny to Dan how something as simple as pretending to be in a relationship could turn into something like this; it was like something straight out of a fanfiction. Even if it was, it was the best thing ever, he thought as he let Phil lick away at his neck, feeling himself drift away from all rational thought as he let out a low moan. 

"You like that?" Phil whispered into his ear, his breath sending shivers down his spine as he could do nothing but nod vigorously; he wanted Phil so much. 

"Please." Dan whimpered, rutting upwards suddenly as Phil laughed against his neck.

"You're already hard?" Phil lifted Dan's shirt up and away from his body, throwing it carelessly onto the floor and began palming him through his boxers. 

"Phil!" Dan cried out a little too loudly, considering his parents were only in the next room, but it seemed he was already too far gone to care, bucking into Phil's hand shamelessly. 

"You want to take this further?" The dominant tone Phil had adopted softened waiting for Dan's response.

"Please!" He moaned as Phil slipped his boxers down his thighs until they were completely off, leaving him naked and exposed for Phil to admire. The older man stared for a moment, completely taken aback by Dan's beauty before stripping himself of his own clothing and reattaching his lips to Dan's again, feeling this was the only way to convey the mixture of feelings he was experiencing all at once. 

Phil reached blindly for his bedside drawers, only leaving Dan for a second to rummage around before coming back with a condom.

"Why do you have that?" Dan asked, laughing.

"Reasons" and Phil silenced the other man with a quick kiss before raising his fingers to Dan's mouth, silently asking him to suck them, and not a moment later, they were pressed against Dan's entrance.

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Dan just nodded, head thrown back waiting for contact. Phil inserted the first finger, pressing in slowly and stopping until Dan have permission to carry on, and he did, each thrust and extra finger added pulling more soft moans from the younger man's mouth until finally, with three fingers in, Phil found the bundle of nerves that proved to provide so much pleasure that the other cried out suddenly, gripping the mattress sheets tightly as if it was the only thing grounding him, which it probably was at this point. 

Phil pulled the digits out, making Dan whine softly, but after rolling on the condom, Phil was kissing him roughly, pushing in slowly at the entrance again. 

"Was this your plan all evening?" Phil said in that gloriously low voice of his, "to get me to fuck you?" Dan could do nothing more than moan as Phil pushed in fully, and it took everything in him to not start pounding into the man until Dan gave the go-ahead, and the moment he did, Phil couldn't hold back. 

Dan was so tight around him, his legs locked around his back as if to pull him in deeper. It wasn't like Phil to make a lot of noise during sex but Dan felt so good that he couldn't stop the albeit quiet moans tumble out of his mouth along with Dan's name, like he was the most important thing in the world, and to Phil, he most certainly was. 

The fact that Dan's parents were next door was irrelevant now as Phil picked up his pace and Dan allowed his volume to increase. He sounded positively angelic, though this situation was so far from holy. 

With nothing more than a loud cry out, Dan suddenly released; he knew he had been close, but he was sure he'd be able hold out for even a little longer, it just felt too good. Phil groaned at the sudden tightness around him, feeling himself fill up the condom, his thrusts becoming hurried and clumsy as he rode out his orgasm, and a minute later, he pulled out, falling onto the mattress next to Dan, who looked completely wrecked. 

"Wow." Was all Phil could say as Dan laughed, fitting himself into the older man's warm embrace. 

"That was great" Dan smiled into Phil's chest before he relaxed, falling asleep in his arms, oblivious to the fact that his parents had heard the whole thing. 

*

Phil woke up at about eight the next morning, Dan still tucked in snugly in his arms but his mind suddenly drifted back to the guests. He didn't want to have to face them on his own; could you imagine the looks he'd get? It's awkward enough having sex with your parents in the same building, it was something else being gay and those parents being homophobic.

"Dan?" He whispered, nudging him with his elbow gently. Dan's eyes flickered open, bright and bleary from sleep, yet he still managed to look absolutely adorable.

"Hmm?" 

"Time to get up, angel" Phil was a sucker for cute nicknames, though he always hated it when couples did that, more often than not wanting to throw up at the word "sweetie". 

Dan groaned softly before sitting bolt upright suddenly, now awake and alert, eyeing the doorway as if scared his parents would come barging through it in search of confrontation at any moment. 

"Shit!" 

"Dan, it's okay, they're leaving today, anyway." Phil sat up to hug him comfortably, feeling the brunette melt into his body. 

"You're right. Fuck 'em." Dan wasn't scared of his parents, he was scared of being alone again, except he wouldn't be alone; he had Phil, and if his parents didn't like it, it was their problem, not his. 

*

Dan and Phil walked into the living room holding hands shamelessly, and as expected, both parents glared at them, though it didn't bother either of them at all, simply smiling back innocently, as if daring them to oppose them under their own roof. 

"We'd better go now, son" his dad barely bothered looking in Dan's direction before heading towards the front door, his mum following without any further  acknowledgement. 

"That went well." Dan smiled, squeezing Phil's hand tightly before dragging him out to the hallway, where his parents were waiting, standing somewhat awkwardly, suitcases in hand. 

"Have a safe journey," Dan said, opening the door for them as they walked through hastily, "I know nan isn't ill, by the way. I hear you last night." His parents gaped at him for a moment, at a temporary loss for words. 

"Don't think we didn't hear you two last night, either." His dad sniffed, "disgusting."

Dan grinned, "at least you know it's not a phase." 

And as they turned to leave, Dan called out, "and don't bother contacting me again until you finally understand that." 

Slamming the door closed was satisfying; he was finally shutting them out on his own terms.

He turned back to Phil, whose arms had found their way around his waist; this was all the family he needed.


End file.
